


With This Ring

by redheadriverdale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadriverdale/pseuds/redheadriverdale
Summary: In which Jughead Jones promises to Betty Cooper that he will never let her go, in a less than expected way.





	With This Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, follow me on Tumblr if you want to read more stuff! My username is @redhead_riverdale

“Well, I think Archie and I are gonna head back,” Veronica said while gathering her things “See you later, guys”

And so they both left the iconic Pop’s booth, leaving only Jughead and Betty, sitting on opposite sides.

There was a silence. Betty sipped her milkshake, looking down. “What’s wrong, Betts?”

“I'm tired.”

“I believe that, but I think there's more to it.”

Another pause. Betty inhaled and exhaled, then said in a low voice. “Jughead, it’s too much. There's just too much going on right now. Everything’s so messed up and twisted and there's nothing we can do.” She felt her eyes water. “There's nothing to hold on to”

“Hey,” said Jughead. He cupped her cheeks with his hands, and their eyes met. “You can hold onto me.” She smiled. “Whatever happens, I'll always be here. I'm never leaving, because I love you Betty Cooper, and that'll never change” 

“Promise?”

“Promise.” He suddenly pulled his hands from her cheeks and reacher for the onion rings. “And to prove to you how serious I am, I’ll make it official.” He held an onion ring in his left hand, and his right hand reached for hers. “I can't believe I'm saying this. I'm becoming a high school cliché.” Jughead breathed in the out and clearest his throat. In a regal voice, he said “Elizabeth Cooper, I will always love you and never let go of you, no matter the circumstances. For lack of a more elegant one, with this ring, I promise you can hold onto me.” He slid the onion ring onto her finger as she burst into laughter.

“Oh my god, Juggy.” She smiled. “I can't believe your promise ring is an onion ring!”

“A symbolic one, of course, don't think I'm gonna pass up on eating that onion ring.”

“You think I don't know you well enough to know that?” They both laughed. It was a perfect moment for both of them. Nothing that bothered Betty earlier did now. “You’re everything to me, Jughead. And you can always hold on to me, too.”

Jughead smiled. “I already do.”


End file.
